


Some Itching and Irritation May Occur

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eighth day of hentai my true love gave to me, an itchy rash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Itching and Irritation May Occur

“This is your own damn fault, you stupid frog,” England said grumpily to France as he rummaged through his medicine cabinet. “What were you thinking, running around with that poinsettia over your crotch and nothing else anyway? Should have known the sap from that sort of plant could be irritating. And, before you ask, no, I will not rub calamine lotion onto your rash for you,” he said tossing the large bottle of milky pinkish liquid at France’s head. “Why do you come running to me for stuff like this anyway? Do you think I want to hear how many ways you have managed to get your junk jacked up or something?”

“No, but this is the only place I could think of where I might possibly find calamine lotion at three am, you’re such a hypochondriac,” France answered sedately. 

“Moron,” England snorted, wondering why he wasn’t more pissed off about the idiot dragging him out of bed in the wee hours of the morning to doctor a rash on his dick for him. It wasn’t because of how intriguing he had looked with a wreath of holly upon his silky blond head and nothing else but a large, deep red poinsettia covering him at the Christmas party earlier that evening; certainly not.


End file.
